The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not constitute prior art.
In general, a dart refers to a ‘small arrow’ and is one used for a dart game that makes marks by throwing an arrow-shaped dart pin to a centrifugal target marked with figures. The dart game has an advantage that whoever can enjoy the dart game regardless of season anytime anywhere if there are an arrowheaded dart and the dart target.
In recent years, while various game methods have been developed and a scoring method is arranged, and as a result, the dart game is developed to worldwide leisure, all adults and children have conveniently enjoyed the dart game.
When a player plays a game by using the dart game device, the player generally senses a change in flickering scheme and color of an illumination through the light source unit of the dart game device, and as a result, the player feels joy and pleasure of the dart game.
However, current dart game devices generate an illumination pattern when an event occurs (for example, hitting the dart target) in only their game devices.